Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130626101513
Mattaku~~ *tuli i wsadza w łapki krówki skonfiskowane babuni ^.^* Mi też tyle razy się taki robiło... aż nauczona doświadczeniem zaczęłam pisać najpierw w Office, a potem wklejać ;3 Dlatego czasem nie wchodzą linki :< Ja już też mam za długą grzywę - serio, ona rośnie jakieś 3 cm na miecha chyba O.O Ale jakoś mi szkoda obcinać i zapinam sobie. Wydłubać?! ._. To czym ja będę mrozić debili, niczym laserem z lipnego science-fiction? XD Zima jest fajna <3 BĘDZIESZ MI WYPOMINAĆ TEGO DP DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA? Wymiatał trochę w meczu z Ao i się popłakał, to mi trochę wjechało na psychę, ale już mnie nie rusza >.< Bo czytałam te wywiady, ja się normalnie całkowicie rozmijam z jego wizją ideału, musiałabym być jak Yui z K-ON! chyba O_O' I szczerze, to kto normalny chciałby mieć bf modela BLOND, no kto? Nigdzie nie możesz wyjść, ta sława, te życzenia śmierci od psychofanek, czasu dla ciebie nie ma, bo sesja, ma na fejsie więcej make upa niż ty... `A` Jeszcze by mnie wyciągał na jakieś zakupy do CH D: *i jest debilem* A np. jak sobie czytałam o skilach z jeździectwa Aka-chana - dodatkowe punkty na lovometrze *o* Zawsze się chciałam nauczyć, jak byliśmy na tej wycieczce, to nawet nie dali nam wsiąść na konia T^T Oczywiście wbrez zakazom podeszłam bliżej niż było można, odwracam się do koleżanki, a rzekomo narwany koniu mizia mi włosy O.O A wszyscy zamarli, bo myśleli, że on chce mi odgryźć głowę XD No ma się to podejście do zwierząt *duma* Btw. Odnośnie mojej słabości, do tego, co biedne i pokrzywdzone: *forever alone* Nie tylko Kaijo jest niebieskie, no! Ale na serio bardzo lubię Kaijo, te akcje z przebieralni np. XD Strasznie się przywiązuję do postaci, więc będzie mi przykro, jak senpaie z 3 klasy odejdą >n< Albo w Shuutoku też są akcje, Miyaji rozwala system XD Mam nadzieję, że drużyna Yousen i Rakuzan będą sympatyczne. I utrzymuję, że nie znoszę Touou i nie przepadam za Seirin, jak ten mainstream, że to ulubiona drużyna z high schoola -__- Twarda jestem, ale tak mnie ściska, kiedy czytam/słucham/oglądam o teikowych czasach. Wszyscy byli tak blisko ze sobą, a teraz wiadomo. To dziwne jest, że chociaż dwóch nie poszło razem do liceum *spisek* To takie powiedzenie u nas w domu, nie wnikam skąd to XD Miałam jakoś w zimę jakieś takie 2 dni skopane, że byłam z 19 godzin na nogach, prawie nie spałam, jeszcze pobudka o 4 x_x Wchodzę wieczorem się wygrzać w wannie, czuję, że zemdleję. Mama po coś wbija do łazienki, a mi krew z nochala zapiernicza O_o Jp HP, gdzie Kuro to Harry, ale czy przypadkiem Muras to nie Draco???? Jak dadzą na Alex Sawashiro Miyuki, to rzucę stołem, bo nie zniosę tego mainstreamu >o< Ja nie chcę rozwodu~~ *wisi na TYCH włosach* A w ogóle, to tak się da? To nie jest z nim tak, jak z mafią, że nie można odejść? Myślisz, że on by mi po prostu odpuścił? XD Jiiiii~~ Przeczesuję swoją odp wzrokiem - w którym miejscu, ja cię podpuszczam? Właściwie to takie przyzwyczajenie z reala, ja zawsze podpuszczam ludzi, żeby ich sprawdzić. To mi pozwala z większym prawdopodobieństwem oszacować i przewidywać ich zachowania oraz uzyskać info, czy są szczerzy i interesujący *Chałupa mode* Mmmm~~ <3 Było nie pisać, że PG13 :< Bo przez to wiedziałam, że początek to podpucha XD Ależ to jest fajniutkie^^, z ruskimi nigdy nie jest łatwo XD *powiedziała 12,5 procentowa Rosjanka XD* Ale Mura-chin mówił w wywiadzie, że jest kiepski w robieniu małych rzeczy, więc... Chcę dalej poczytać *^* Nie wiem, podsyłaj, jak ci wygodnie. Mogę ci i tak dać maila. Masz tamten, co mówiłaś z wp? Jak chcesz, mogę ci przesłać swojego, jak tu dam, to potencjalni stalkerzy ogarną, a i tak spam już mam @_@